


The New England Huntresses

by MooseTimeLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Hellhounds, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, maine, mentioned sex, silver blades, weredragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTimeLady/pseuds/MooseTimeLady
Summary: Two sisters, Ash and Maria Carter, with their friend Shay Green are hunters up in Maine and other psrts of New England. Not much draws them away from home` but when three men show up at their door step needing information about one of the last WereDragons things get complicated. Not to mention Shay's flirting gets a certain angel very confused,





	The New England Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, only the three oc's.

Ash was silent as the door was violently hit, her short, messy brown hair covering her lilac eyes as she watched the door absorb the hit. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal two men; one in a leather jacket over a t-shirt with a beer label on it and old blue jeans, the other had a plaid button up shirt over a plain`black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The first had short brown, spiky hair while the other had longer and darker brown hair.   
"Who are you?" Her voice was lower than most for a woman, but the older looking of the two ignored it as he spoke up.  
"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam. We were wondering if we could talk to your father about a case we decided to look into."  
"That's not possible, seeing as how he's dead."  
"How long as he been dead for?" The one called Sam asked.  
"6 years, he died when I was 16. Now what is the case about?"  
"I doubt you would understand, but we needed your father's help to track down the last two of a dangerous species. It's said that the creature lives up here in in New England and-"  
"Follow me. Make sure to close and lock the door behind you."

The brothers exchanged uncertain glances but did as she asked. They followed her into a living room that had a fireplace and many bookcases. Ash quickly pulled certain books, opening a small, hidden door beside the fireplace. She pulled out one of the books from the hidden compartment and handed the book to the boys. 

"Read through that, it should help you. I only know what book because my father worked with your in the Military and in hunting demons. I'll grab you guys some drinks." She walked out of the room, her back to them.   
"I guess we can trust her for now. She is Bane's Daughter."

 

Dean nodded in agreement with his brother before opening the book and the two began reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is more than welcome. However, if you absolutely hate this and wish to bleach your eyes after reading this please do not leave too much hate. Thank you.


End file.
